Get Traught and Feel the Aster
by Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty
Summary: A series of Boy Wonder, Bat-fam, and RoyxWallyxDick one-shots all featuring our favorite delightfully annoying little bird.
1. Baby Bird

**Recognize Robin B01**

**Batman 02**

"Finally!" Kid Flash yelled, sprinting to the Zeta Tubes where the faint outline of Batman was visible. But, where was the smaller form of Robin? And why did Batman's shoulder look bigger and lumpy? Kid Flash skid to a stop, dangerously close to bumping into the vigilante. Batman fully materialized, giving Wally one of his famous Bat-glares. But, the speedster didn't even noticed. "Is that…?" he asked pointing to the tiny, angel-faced boy fast asleep on his shoulder.

The rest of the Team gathered around the three, staring at the kid. Robin woke up from his nap and rubbed his eyes with two tiny fists. He returned the stares of the Team. Both girls were struggling not to hug him and squeeze his cheeks. Batman would probably incinerate them with his glare.

"Gather 'round Team," he said walking towards the training circle. Robin scrambled out of his arms, around his chest, and finally came to a rest on his shoulders, laying his chin on the top of his father's head. He stared around the debriefing room in awe with bright baby-blue eyes. "What happened to Robin?" Kaldur asked quietly. "We were doing our jobs and Robin got zapped by a de-aging ray," Batman answered. "I have to go to the Watchtower for business for a week and Agent A is visiting his sister's home in England. You five are taking care of Robin. Roy will come soon." Wally let out a too-loud sigh of relief. Roy was the top Robin sitter in the business. "Black Canary and Red Tornado will arrive sometime tonight."

Batman gently pried Robins arms off of him and set him on the ground. "Be good," he said sternly. Wally rolled his eyes. _That's not possible _he thought drily. Robin nodded. "Of course daddy," he said in a sugar-sweet voice. M'gann could swear she felt her heart melt. Daddy Bats patted his baby bird on his head. Robin nuzzled his hand like a puppy, closing his eyes in pleasure. Batman gave an almost invisible smile and glided to the Zeta Tubes, wondering if he could pass the job without Superman killing him and spend time with his baby. He sighed inaudibly and stepped into the Tubes. Robin sprinted to his dad and vaulted onto his back, wrapping his arms around his chest as far as they could go. "Bye daddy!" he exclaimed hopping off. The Team could swear show-absolutely-no-emotion Batman smiled.

They watched the vigilante disappear in the Zeta Tubes. Robin turned to the Team with gigantic eyes. "What do we do?" he asked innocently.

**Recognize Red Arrow B06**

Robin tuned around and tackled Roy before he could step out of the Tubes. "Yay!" the little bird yelped, climbing onto his shoulders. "Great," Roy grumbled, looking not as annoyed as usual. Eight-year-old Robin stared at the Team with wide eyes from his perch on his big brother's shoulders. "You look so big," he said. Wally fell over laughing. "We'll you're tiny. At least more than usual," he snorted. Artemis elbowed him in the ribs, seeing the tiny boy tear up. "Awww," M'gann cooed, pulling him into her arms. "Shhhhhh. He didn't mean it," she calmed the boy, stroking his ebony hair. Artemis elbowed Wally again, harder this time. Wally shut up and stood up, apologizing, remembering that the little boy had "just" lost his parents. Robin sniffled.

Roy came back into the room from the kitchen where he had disappeared to, carrying a tub of chocolate ice cream. He pried off the cap and handed it with a spoon to the little bird. Robin's eyes widened to the size of half dollars. He squirmed out of M'gann's arms and practically dove into the tub. M'gann glared at Roy. She could no longer hold Robin's warm tiny body. Artemis felt a pang of jealousy for her best friend. She had been faster and had gotten to Robin first.

Both girls glanced at Robin and giggled. His face was smeared with chocolate and he didn't look like he was coming up for air soon. He looked like a younger and cuter version of Wally when he ate. Connor pulled him away from the tub. "Breathe," he instructed. Suddenly, Robin grabbed his head. The Team, minus Roy and Wally who had seen this before, dove worriedly at Robin. "What's wrong?" Kaldur asked. "Brian freeze," The boy squeaked. M'gann let out the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Artemis let out a relieved laugh.

Wally stared at the fast diminishing ice cream, drooling. Robin caught his look and held out the ice cream to him. "You want?" he asked. Wally hungrily dove in, mumbling his thanks through a mouth-full of ice-cream. He missed the little kid.

Robin stared up with big pleading eyes. "Can we go for a walk?" he begged. "Of course," Kaldur answered. "We need the exercise." Robin gave a gigantic grin. He scrambled up a stunned Connor's back. "Wait," said Kaldur softly. "We need to wear out civilian clothing." Robin nodded hopping off. "Got it," Wally mumbled with his mouth full. He got up and shot out through the Zeta Tubes. Five minutes later, he returned with bags full of children's clothing, handing it to the boy.

Each of the Team members headed off to their respective rooms to change. After changing, Roy decided to check on Robin to see how he was doing. He found Robin on the floor in a heap, giggling as he tried to untangle himself from his civvies. "Possessed clothing!" he screamed happily, wrestling them. Roy shook his head, hiding a smile. He forgot how… amusing… Dick was when he was younger. Roy carefully helped Dick into his civvies.

Roy dragged his little brother into the hangar where the others were waiting. "Awwwww," M'gann cooed. "Don't you look adorable." _This is torture _Artemis thought to M'gann. _I know _M'gann replied. _I wanna hug and squeeze him so badly. _Dick ran into the Bio Ship ahead of everyone. They found him already buckled in, bouncing around in his seat and laughing as the ship struggled to keep up with his constantly moving body. They each settle themselves in.

M'gann set the ship to camo before they landed. It would be awkward to see six civilians coming out of a Martian bio-ship in the middle of a park. Connor came out first, Dick bouncing happily on his shoulders. He gently tugged the Kryptonian's hair, pointing at the playground. Connor complied. "Horsie!" Dick exclaimed, steering his "horse" to the Jungle Gym. Giggling, he launched himself off of Connor's shoulders and grabbed onto the bars, performing amazing flips and stunts. Connor made sure to stay close by, in case Dick fell. He didn't need to.

M'gann watched closely, ready to use her telekinesis if needed. Dick flipped of the bar, preparing to land. Instead he found himself in Connor's arms. He grinned and buried his face in Con's strong chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. Connor blinked, surprised to see how touchy-feely Dick was. His head jerked up at the sound of honks and the flap of wings. He jumped out of Connor's arms and ran over to the ducks. He laughed as they flew away swaking and then landed again, a few feet away.

Roy looked at the setting sun. "C'mon kiddo!" he called to the flapping boy. Dick jumped into Kaldur's arms and settled in.

"What do you want for dinner?" M'gann asked upon arrival at Mount Justice. "Oh oh!" Robin exclaimed, waving his arm in the air. The Martian smiled at the eager boy. "Can we get take-out and watch a movie?" he asked. "Whatever you want," Artemis replied, glancing at Wally. "On it," he answered, speeding out to fulfill Dick's request. He came back in just as the movie started playing. Robin snuggled deeper in between the two happy girls. Both were trying their best not to pinch his cheeks.

Robin hungrily dove into his dinner, trying to figure out how to use the chop-sticks. M'gann wiped his face once in a while. Robin fell asleep on Artemis's lap half-way through the movie. Apparently Skyfall wasn't his taste.

**Recognize Black Canary 13**

**Red Tornado 16**

"Sorry we're late," Black Canary announced stepping out of the tubes. She stopped surveying the scene in front of her, smiling. Robin was asleep in between the two girls, both who were hugging him tightly. The other four boys were each sprawled on their own sofa or on the ground. Dinah pulled out her phone, quickly snapping a few photos. She had forgotten how quickly Dick captured everyone's hearts.

**I've always loved baby Dick stories. Review! **


	2. Captain Underpants

**Hahaz I love Dick's old costume. Poor Jason has to wear it too. Dick really needs to work on his sense of fashion. It just gives Wally, Roy, and all his siblings a ton of ammo to use against him. **

"Booty pants!"

"Leotard!"

"Captain Underpants!"

"For the last time it's a leotard!"

"It's hilarious!"

Robin and Wally came into Mount Justice's living room, both red in the face, but for different reasons. Robin looked like he was about to cut out Kid Mouth's tongue, while Wally looked like he had swallowed a lung-full of Joker's laughing gas.

"Are you talking about Robin's old uniform?" asked Roy looking up from the static filled TV that he was trying to change to a different channel.

Connor looked away from the "interesting" TV and M'gann floated over from the kitchen. Kaldur and Artemis came in from the showers, Artemis wringing out her long golden mane.

"Old uniform?" Artemis asked. Robin face-palmed. "Why do you guys hate me?" he moaned dramatically.

"You looked utterly adorable," Roy managed with a straight face. Wally snorted. "Yeah. No wonder you got kidnapped so often. Nice legs by the way." Robin's punch caught him in the side of his head.

"Show us," M'gann requested (demanded) nicely.

Identical evil grins appeared on Wally and Roy's faces.

"No. Nonononono," Robin gasped tackling Roy and pining him down, but the speedster was too fast. Roy twisted out from under the lightweight boy and dragged him off into the briefing room where Wally was trying (and failing, much to Robin's relief) to hack the old encrypted news files.

Roy shoved Wally aside, ignoring Robin's pleas. Connor had easily pinned him arms against his sides.

"Ah. Here it is," Roy announced pulling up the old pictures.

"Is that you?" Artemis asked, pointing at the slender, grinning boy perched on top a trussed up thug.

"You look so adorable!" M'gann squealed, squeezing Robin who's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" asked Connor watching amused as Roy and wally fell over into fits of howling laughter.

"It's a leotard," Robin grounded out, shooting a Bat-glare at his two "brothers."

"Yeah," Roy gasped. "You keep telling yourself that." Wally howled with laughter, looking for all the world like he wad dying.

"I hate you guys," Robin grumbled, untangling himself from M'gann's arms and stalking away, trying to conserve whatever little dignity he had left.


End file.
